Severed Bonds
by coolness49
Summary: It started out like any other patrol. lead a steak out fight the foot. Normal right? Wrong. Tonight would be the night that would end a life, a bond and a brothers sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story on the site so I'm kind of nervous. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys wait up" April shouted after us as we soared across the rooftops. I tried to make as little to no sound as I raced to stay ahead of my brothers. "Guys we should wait for April" Mikey said. " I agree with Mikey. After all this is only her second time on patrol we should go a little easier on her-" Donnie was going to say more but Raph interrupted him "your just saying that because she's your girlfriend" "n-no. she's a girl and she's a friend but-" "say… what now?" April gasped finally catching up. She was clearly out of breath. "Nothing lest keep going" I answered eager to keep moving

For some reason it didn't feel safe going out on patrol anymore. I don't know what it is but I keep having this strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen. That something's gonna go wrong. If that does happen I would fail my team. I would fail my family.

Suddenly Raph interrupted my train of thoughts. " hey fearless sorry to interrupt but when are we going home?" he asked leaning up against the fire escape "soon we still have another three blocks to cover" " why cant we just go home and forget this place!?" Mikey asked throwing in a dramatic hand gesture. " Because I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen and we sure as hell need to be prepared" I snapped

As if my words were jinxed a ninja star embedded itself into the wall just inches away from Donnie's head. I looked up over by the water tower to see Kari and at least forty foot soldiers. "well well, I see you've got red with you again. Pathetic. You would have had a fighting chance but know that she's with you she's just slowing you down… I thought you'd know better by now Leonardo" Kari said shaking her head sadly like she actually cared.

April looked down at her feet ashamed as if she just being there was a crime. "Don't listen to her April she's just trying to get into your head and distract you. Your not slowing us down. You're important to this team and to me. Nothing she's saying is true" Donnie said as April looked up into his friendly auburn eyes and hugged him. " hey how about you save the romance for when a crazy bitch isn't swinging a sword at our heads!" Raph said blocking a throwing knife with one of his sai . Weapons drawn, ninjas ready. That's when things went wrong

Mikey was blocked into the corner kicking and slashing at the ninjas with his nunchaku. The foot solders were closing in and Mikey had no choice but to call to Raph for help, in his family that meant you are worthless. It means weakness. Raph was having issues just keeping himself unhurt let alone help Mikey. " please help me Raph!" Mikey whimpered as he tried to fend off the ninjas . Raph came barreling into the crowd of foot solders wielding his Sais at full force. fighting like a wild animal trapped in a cage but it was no use. He couldn't take them all down. Donnie's fight wasn't going to good either by the sounds of it

"Kari you don't have to do this." I barely heard Donnie yelling over the clashing of weapons and cries from the fallen ninjas "yes I do. Your sensei took everything I cared about from me so I'm going to take away everything your family cares about starting with you." I couldn't see what she did but I could hear Donnie scream "NO, APRIL!" loud and clear. I had been so rapped up in what was happening in my brothers battles that I forgot about my own. It was to late as I turned back to the fight I got hit in the back of the head hard enough to knock me unconscious. not hard enough to kill.

**So how was it? If you think I should keep going with this one please leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay second chapter! Fist bump! Sorry the last one was so short I'll try and make them longer **

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun's rays shining down into my face. Wait sunlight? Since when is there sun in the sewers? That was when I realized we weren't in the lair we were still on the roof from the battle the night before. I groaned rubbing my head finally sitting up. I was pleased with the damage we did last night. There were at least twenty bloody mangled bodies littering the rooftops all of which belonged to the foot except for three of them. Mikey, Donnie and…April!

Donnie was kneeling by April's cold form life long since drained from her body, the shine long gone from her eyes. With his left hand he covered the gaping wound in her

Neck still gushing blood, the other lightly stroking her hair. His mask stained with tears and crimson blood. Blood from the girl of his dreams. Blood from the girl he loved

I tried to stand, to go comfort my brother but I collapsed in pain. I had a wide gash in my left knee slowly oozing dark red blood. I didn't care. As I crawled over to Donnie I woke up Mikey but Leo was nowhere to be found. Mikey helped me painfully limp over to Donnie and April so we could comfort our brother and find out who to kill. When Mikey saw the gaping hole in our friend's neck he collapsed and started to sob.

"Who did this?" I asked through a blinding wall of anger, my voice shaking with rage. Donnie looked up with sad eyes but didn't speak. "Donnie we need to go" I said trying not to show how pissed off I was. After all Leo was who knows where now and I have to be strong for the both of us. I hate being the second oldest. "Donnie we have to go. Now" I repeated "Splinter will be worried." I said trying to act like the responsible older brother I'm supposed to be. Donnie continued to stare at the cement.

After a minute I snapped "you know what screw this I'm trying to help you but you don't fucking care!" I yelled. "We can't leave her here, we need to tell Mr. O'Neal or Casey or someone!" Donnie screamed whipping around to face me. "How would you feel if you daughter or your best friend died and nobody came to tell you about it? She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die." He mumbled turning his back to me. He was looking off into space as if he was searching for an unseen friend.

Mikey finally ran out of tears about 45 minutes later, it seems like not crying for a couple years really gets to you. "What happened, who… who did this?" Mikey asked pausing to wipe his face, eyes still teary around the rims. Donnie looked down and swallowed like it hurt to remember "Kari did this. Last night there were just too many foot soldiers, they had the advantage so they pinned me down and forced me to watch Kari…" "We get It Donnie you don't have to say it." Mikey said placing a reassuring hand on Donnie's shoulder "You guys just don't know how horrible it feels to be forced to watch the girl of your dreams get killed and to know that there's nothing you can do to save her." He said laying his head on his knees letting one lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Its okay buddy let it out" Mikey said as Donnie finally started to break down. "I swear I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do. I will hunt her down and slit her throat just like she did to April" "Raphael!" Mikey gasped "A word please?" he asked pulling me aside leaving our purple banded brother to morn over our lost friend. "Raph can't you see Donnie's in pain. Come on bro he needs us now more than ever" he said over his shoulder as he walked back over to Donnie. "You know, death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity." Our youngest brother spoke with word of wisdom that I could never imagine. "But Mikey that bitch needs to die!" I screamed. I was starting to think nobody was around with all the screaming we've been doing and if they were there either scared or don't care.

Donnie was on his feet in seconds but what he said is what really threw me for a loop. "You're not going to kill her" he said slowly, eyes glued to mine. It seemed like they were burning a hole into my very being. "What the fuck do you mean? She killed April of course the thing has to be killed. She deserves what's coming to her" I yelled "I know she has to die" Donnie said in an unsteady voice "not just for April but for all the people she's hurt, all the lives she's taken but you're not going to kill her." he said "I am going to be the one to bring down the devil"

**Soooo how was it? Any ideas? Soon I'm going to be posting my next story called family first and I hope that one will turn out better than this one!**

"**For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity" **

**William Penn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy and haven't had any time to type. Soooo here's the next chapter, enjoy! Also if you like this story you might like my other ones too. **

Chapter 3

"I'm really starting to worry about Donnie. He's stayed in his lab for like a month. Maybe we should try to get him to come out here again." I told Raph as I paced back and forth outside Donnie's lab door.

"He's fine. The person we should really be worried about is Leo. He's been gone since the fight and with the smart one moping around in his room we have no lead on how to find him." my red banded brother said. I turned to Donnie's door. I wonder what he's doing in there?

As I tried to turn the doorknob there was a huge crash from inside. Raph jumped up from the couch and pushed me out of the way. He kicked the door in and stepped inside. I followed him in and stopped. It was horrible, there was test tubes and other science thingamabobs everywhere. The worst part was that Donnie was holding a knife that I think he called a scalpel and was cutting into his wrist.

"Donnie what are you doing!?" I yelled running to my purple banded brother. I reached for the knife but he held it to his chest like it was the only thing keeping him alive. When I reached for it again he screamed at me.

"Get out both of you!" he yelled jumping to his feet

"Mikey go get Sensei. Now!" Raph yelled to me. I ran out of the lab and crossed the lair to Sensei's room.

"Sensei! Sensei! We need you" I yelled skidding to a halt in front of him out of breath.

"Michelangelo what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"There's something wrong with Donnie. Just, come on" I said running back to the lab. When we got there we saw that Raph had Donnie pined on the ground. He was sitting on his legs so he couldn't escape. I cant believe it led to that.

"Raphael get off of your brother." sensei said kneeling by Donnie's side. "boys what happened here?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on Donnie's wrist. "Donatello why would you harm yourself like this?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. You guys have no idea what I'm feeling right now… I couldn't save her." he said resting his head on his knees. He said the last part to himself more than he was saying it to us.

"Donatello, I do understand what you are feeling. You are feeling as if you have failed the person you love. That is how I felt when I lost Tang shen. But you have not failed my son. There was no way you could have done anything to help and I am sure April knows that." Sensei said laying a paw on my brothers shoulder. "Now why don't you come and clean the cut while I talk to you"

"hai sensei" Donnie sighed while getting up to follow our father. As he headed towards the door he grabbed something off the table. A couple seconds later we heard a thud and footsteps running down one of the tunnels. Was Donnie going to the surface?

"fuck! Mikey get your ass out here." Raph yelled. I walked out to the living room to see him crouched by an unconscious Sensei. Raph was holding an empty needle thing. I think its called a syringe but I'm not sure. I really need to pay attention more. "The bastard knocked out Sensei."

**With Donnie on the edge of insanity and Leo who knows where (I know where****J****) what is there for Mikey and Raph to do? Drum roll please… I'm not telling! Yet. Muah ha ha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
